


god of wine and madness

by anichariz



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fanart, Gen, grantaire as dionysus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anichariz/pseuds/anichariz
Summary: Fanart of George Blagden's Grantaire as Dionysus.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sewerchat Anniversary Exchange 2020





	god of wine and madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tastygoldentaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastygoldentaters/gifts).




End file.
